The invention relates to a measuring device, in particular for internal or external diameters, comprising at least one measuring element and means for self-centering the device.
Various devices have been proposed for measuring but these did not offer maximum convenience and were unsuitable for universal application.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a measuring device for universal application, that is to say generally, linear measurement, depth measurement, internal and external diameter measurement, two and more measurements at the same time and last not least relative measurements of for instance two diameters, all with one and the same device. It is an object of the invention to provide a measuring device in the form of a modular building unit. It should be possible to design a special measuring device using uniform components fitted to a special application.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-centering device using spring force combined with constrained motion among correlating measuring elements.